


Truly, Yours

by cresserendipity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: -ish? I'm not entirely sure, Character Study, Introspection, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, i'm trying to write emotions, it's just a bunch of sappy wedding shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserendipity/pseuds/cresserendipity
Summary: To have and to hold.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Truly, Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from my [comfort BTS fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264453) and I wanted to make an AtsuHina version, so...

**Miya Osamu (27) Owner of Onigiri Miya**

Alright, alright. I’m goin’ first only because I'm the best man, but ya fuckers better get up here after me. Hoo, alright… first of all, congratulatio—wait… Atsumu? What? What are ya sayin’? Bro I’m not a lip rea—oh, right, introductions. Sorry. Uhhh, I’m Miya Osamu, to people who don't know me yet, I’m ‘Tsumu’s twin, if the face doesn’t betray that already, and I’m also his best man. Suna, fuck ya, stop that video right now I swear to god… Ehem… Kita-san’s lookin’ at me with disapproval so I guess I’ll go on with the, uh, speech now…

‘Tsumu… Shouyou… Congratulations… I can’t express that enough. Not congratulations fer the wedding, because admit it, it’s kinda unnecessary, don’tcha think? ‘Tsumu’s raisin’ an eyebrow so let me explain. 

Congratulations, ‘Tsumu, for finally settlin’ in… Not that it’s a good thing in general, but because I know my twin, and I know he never stops runnin’, not literally, although he runs a lot too, but what I’m sayin’ is that Atsumu’s like a river… always flowin’, never stoppin’ in one place long enough fer his roots to dig deep before he’s rippin’ it up again to go to another place. He’d always been like that, ever since we we’re young, he’d always been like that with  _ everything _ . Hopping from one boyfriend to the next with blinding speed—I used to get whiplash with how fast he changes, in love and then broken hearted and moving on and then in love again, over and over like tape that’s on an endless loop. I used ta be scared fer him… scared that he’ll run so fast and so far that no one will ever be able to keep up—not even me, and that’s sayin’ something because I’ll run with him anywhere—and he’ll end up all alone.

That first time we played against Karasuno in Nationals, I saw him stutter a bit… I remember him gettin’ fixated on the freak duo, and at first I thought it was a volleyball thing, and honestly I think he also thought that too—watched the recording of the game again and again, not saying anythin’ like some sort of creep and just watching it unfold with an intensity that I’ve never seen from him before. But then I realized, if it was a volleyball thing, he wouldn’t do somethin’ like that. If it was a volleyball thing he’d get out of his room and go train harder than usual, come up with some new weird shit and involve the entire team while he’s at it, because that’s what he do on the rare occasions that we lose, he doesn’t sulk—he trains and gets better. He used to say he hates it that our animal was a fox, said it would’ve been cooler if we were a phoenix, with all that bullshit about being reborn from our own ashes. Who knew ‘Tsumu could get so poetic?

So then after that, I thought, maybe he’s insecure with the genius setter—I know, I know it’s a dumb thought, because my twin’s always so fuckin’ full of himself. But I’ll let you all in on a secret… he isn’t. On the contrary, I think he feels empty, I might be wrong—I doubt it—but that’s what I noticed from him growing up. Always takin’ things, pushing himself to achieve some imaginary vision of himself he thinks he should be. He tells his spikers, “Ya suck if ya can’t hit my tosses,” but only I can see how hard he beats himself up whenever he can’t get a toss to his hitter, maybe Kita-san too, I don’t know, Kita-san knows everything. My point is, Miya Atsumu wasn’t born in this world already  _ good  _ at setting, he wasn’t a genius, but he makes it a point to know his hitters—know them well enough that he knows how they jump, how far, how high, when, where,  _ why.  _ That’s why it’s a universally known fact that it’s impossible not to hit Miya Atsumu’s tosses. Because he’ll always know where ye’ll be, and ya can rest assured that he will be there, too, to meet ya halfway. So then again, my point is that it  _ isn’t  _ that he’s insecure with the setter.

Which leaves one thing… Shouyou-kun… Don’t ask me how it happened, because I don’t know either, but somewhere along that one match my brother fell in love with you—see, I’m right, he’s blushing right now. And of course I’m right, “One day, I’m gonna set for you,” remember? And here ya are, and ya did more than just set fer him.

‘Tsumu… congratulations, not because ya found someone that’ll run widja until the end of the world, but because ya finally found someone that made you realize it’s alright to stop, someone ya can wrap yer roots around and sleep with at night without getting scared they’ll be gone in the morning.

Congratulations, I’m so happy for ya because I know you’ll need each other. Both of you who continuously chases fer something in the horizon, or at the sky, or just somewhere unreachable—I’m happy that you guys found a home in each other, so ye’ll never have to feel alone again, in the olympic village, in Brazil, or in yer room watching the Karasuno vs. Inarizaki match for the hundredth time.

Congratulations.

**Takeda Ittetsu (39) High School Teacher**

Guess I’m up next… and hearing Miya Osamu’s speech reminded me of some things I think I should also say since I don’t think there’s no more appropriate time to say them than now… Ah, by the way, I’m Ittetsu Takeda, the coach-ish of Karasuno VBC, thanks for inviting me, I’m really touched…

Right so… marriage, huh, I’m aware I’m supposed to say some words of wisdom about how it’s like being married but… I’m still single, so… not much help on that one. But I’ll say one thing, I know it’s not gonna be easy, but I guess you already know that don’t you? You guys grew up on “not easy”, in fact I think you thrived in it, I can’t speak for Atsumu but I know Hinata does.

Hinata… who spent three years in middle school practicing in hallways and begging his friends to toss for him, don’t look so surprised, Hinata, yes I still remember you telling me that. Here’s the thing about Hinata Shouyou as a high school student: he wouldn’t stop until he’s physically incapable of continuing, until he’s vomiting his lunch on the gym floor with his thighs shaking. I used to worry for him, too, for his mentality, because everyone said he wasn’t worthy just because he didn’t get proper training until he entered high school. I used to worry it’d bring him down, because who wouldn’t feel down after hearing “You’re nothing without the genius setter”? And there were moments when I thought it  _ did  _ bring him down, moments spent inside the gym storage room pretending you were fixing equipment but in reality you’re trying really hard not to cry. 

Hinata, before I continue, I hope you know now that it’s okay to cry, sometimes just spiking a ball extra hard during practice isn’t enough of an outlet. I hope, with Atsumu by your side, you wouldn’t have to be scared of being vulnerable, because I know you’ll be safe with him. Look at you both, love looks good on you...

Ehem, anyway, so, Hinata in high school… Thankfully, it didn’t get him fully down. Reminded me of that one thing Osamu said about Atsumu hoping they’re phoenixes instead. I think if phoenixes are a person, it’d be Hinata, always being burned to ashes only to be reborn—better and stronger. 

But you know, just because you could be reborn doesn’t mean the burning doesn’t hurt, because even though Hinata’s back here in Japan—better, stronger—I can only imagine the two years he spent in Brazil. How lonely it must’ve been. 

So you two, don’t be too reliant on the thought that you guys will always get back up anyway so it’s alright to be knocked down again and again. Avoid it, as much as you can, protect each other because trust me when I say that emotional obstacles are harder to overcome than physical obstacles. Most of the time you wouldn’t even know there  _ are  _ obstacles to overcome until you’ve been stuck in the same place for months, unable to move.

Instead of burning, fly. I know Hinata’s an expert on this one already, so you can just teach Atsumu. If you guys are phoenixes, spread your wings and fly, try your best not to burn. Not yourself, and especially not each other.

**Kita Shinsuke (28) Rice Farmer**

Good day, everyone, my name’s Kita Shinsuke. I used to be Atsumu’s captain in high school and his friend after I graduated. I wanted to say thank you for inviting me, and I wanted to say congratulations on getting married.

Atsumu, I guess all those times you texted me about how pretty Shouyou-kun is has finally come to fruition. I can hear you denying it, do you want me to show them the screenshots? Yeah, I guessed not… 

Atsumu, I know you’re not the same boy I used to play with in high school. Though Osamu’s right, you’re still… you. Still always hungry, still always seeking other people’s approval like you being in the national team isn’t enough of an evidence that you’re a good player. Hinata, I hope you don’t get tired of reminding Atsumu that he is good enough, I hope you remind him in the morning, during the day, during a game, after you win, after you lose,  _ especially _ after you lose, before he sleeps,  _ while  _ he sleeps. 

I know it will be tiring, because he married a person and not a reminder app, but I hope you know that marrying Miya Atsumu comes with marrying his insecurities. It comes with random “How did I do?”s and “Was I okay?”s. Atsumu, try not to think too less of yourself, but know that whenever you do, you now have a husband you can turn to for reassurance.

Atsumu, I remember a text you sent me years ago, it was after Hinata’s first game, the one with Adlers. You told me you won, and you then proceeded with three paragraphs of how good Hinata was, how his jumps are in perfect form, how steady his receives are, how powerful his spikes are. I don’t think you realized then that you liked him, but I did, because not even hopeless romantic Miya Atsumu would send five hundred words of just gushing about Hinata Shouyou.

And I also remember the texts that you sent when you guys fight, texts of “How do I fix it?” and “I think I fucked up…” times when Atsumu thought you guys are really over, those are the times Osamu asks me to come over, because not even him can make Atsumu stop crying and see sense. Hinata, I apologize if this just ended up being a list of reminders about loving Atsumu, but I think I need to because it’s my duty as his friend. 

Sometimes, Atsumu says things he doesn’t mean, but when he does things like that, I hope you remember the ones he said that he  _ did  _ mean. Atsumu loves you with his whole heart, and I know for a fact that deep inside him, he has already planned his forever with you.

**Bokuto Koutarou (28) Professional Volleyball Player**

Hello everyone, and  _ no _ it wasn’t me that took a bite directly out of the third tier of the cake I  _ swear _ . 

Uhh, hi, it’s Bokuto Koutarou, and I’ve been teammates with Shou-chan and ‘Tsum ‘Tsum for… three? Four? Years? And longer than that with ‘Tsum. And you guys know, I’m something of a love guru myself—well, you went ahead of me and Akaashi with the whole marriage thing, but that doesn’t mean I can’t teach you a thing or two about love.

Let me tell you something about Shouyou and ‘Tsumu… the first time Shouyou joined us for practice as an official MSBY player, ‘Tsum told him, “I told you I’ll set fer ya one day…” and Shouyou smiled so wide I was scared his face had split in two. Later on, when we were all… well,  _ drunk _ , Shouyou cried and told me about how he thought he’d never meet a setter that would want to set for him so unconditionally. No, you guys don’t know this because I was the only one Shouyou trusted back then, therefore entrusted with this story… except, well, I’m sharing it now… with, uhhh, everyone…...

Anyway! Shouyou told me how all his life he had to beg people to toss for him—even during his high school days, right? ‘Cuz Kageyama tosses the ball to someone who could get them a point and I think for a while it wasn’t Shouyou. They figured it out, though. I think. I hope.

And then there’s his best friend, Kenma, who, well, everyone has to beg when it comes to Kenma, right? His tosses are just too valuable to be given out for free.

Okay, my point is that Shouyou had never been with a setter who volunteered to set for him. And, look, I’m a spiker too, so I understand how Shouyou feels. You can be the best hitter out there but you still can’t spike without a setter, and for a setter to toss you is… I don’t know, for me it feels kind of like surrender.  _ Here, take this ball I have set especially for you, I have put my love and care and trust into it, please make something out of it. _ That’s kind of what I imagined setters think about when they set. I’m not a setter so I wouldn’t know.

But here’s what I know: Shouyou and Atsumu… their love language is volleyball… On better days you’d see them creating a new move, like their minds and bodies work as one and when they get it right they’ll meet in the middle of the court, Shouyou running and throwing himself at Atsumu’s arms, completely trusting Atsumu to catch him. And he does—catch him, and they laugh while they kiss and it would be so sweet if it isn’t so sappy. 

On worse ones, though… on days they haven’t said a single word to each other and would rather be anywhere else but playing on the same court, Atsumu sets to me or to Sakusa or to Barnes. He pretends he doesn’t see Hinata doing the run up and sets to anyone else but him. It’s kind of like saying,  _ No, you don’t deserve my love and trust and care at this moment, and I will give it to someone else _ . For Shouyou, who has spent his life trying to be good enough to be  _ set to _ , that hurts a lot.

We end up losing most of the time when they have their worse days… Meian tells them to leave the personal feelings out of the court but really, how can you expect them to do that when they play volleyball as they love each other and they love each other while they play volleyball?

Atsumu sets the ball to Shouyou and it’s Shouyou who spikes it home.

So… my love advice is… ‘Tsum ‘Tsum, Shou-chan... treat every fight like a match you lost… what do we do when we lose a match? We don’t stop being a volleyball player, right? We regroup, we reevaluate, we change tactics. I think relationships are the same way—if you want to go farther, you don’t give up, you  _ never  _ give up. Instead, you get into another match, and you hope you trained enough to win this one.

**Kageyama Tobio (26) Professional Volleyball Player**

Two bokes marrying each other huh… guess we should’ve seen that coming, I certainly did. I remember that one dinner we had, with Yachi, Kei, and Tadashi, just one of those dinners Yachi forces us to go to just for the sake of keeping in touch, we pretend we don’t like it—especially Kei—but we all clear our schedules anyway. So I remember that one specific dinner, the one in the fancy restaurant I forgot the name of, when Hinata showed us his ring and told us he’s getting married.

I remember Tadashi saying, “You aren’t already?” and we tease Hinata as he turns red. We said congratulations later on, so don’t look at me like that. What I want to say is, Osamu-san told you about Atsumu-san falling in love with Hinata in high school, and now I’m telling you that Hinata fell for him, too.

I understand Atsumu-san because I fell for Hinata, too, once, and don’t worry I’m not gonna suddenly ruin the wedding or anything. I guess there’s just something about Hinata Shouyou that makes you want him, like he’s the fucking sun and we’re all planets I guess. But I was never special to Hinata, I was his first proper setter, sure, but it was never more than that. Probably because I was an asshole, but then Atsumu-san’s an asshole, too, but I guess he was an asshole from a powerhouse school who looked at Hinata—from the concrete, he used to say—and told him he’d set for him one day. 

Man, was Hinata smitten, bugged me for days for Atsumu-san’s number even after I told him I  _ don’t  _ have it. He used to ask me, “What do you think he means? Set for me, why? When?” And then he’d ask for your number again so you could set a date. After a while he stopped, and the years that followed I saw him looking at you at Nationals, and I could just tell he was wondering exactly  _ when  _ you’ll be able to set for him. He was so fixated on you that not even Brazil could shake you off, the idiot went back two years later and tracked you down like a dog on a trail. Don’t ever think him auditioning for MSBY was a coincidence… he  _ chose  _ that. Chose you.

I remember seeing you two play from the other side of the net, and for a second I let myself wonder whether we looked like that during our high school days before I shut down the thought because the answer is no. Because Hinata and Atsumu-san… they’re not just a setter and a spiker, they never have been, and that goes both ways. Hinata’s one of the few that Atsumu-san trusts to toss for him. You know, us setters, we’re kind of possessive over the ball, we touch it the most, and then we think it’s ours to direct. So for Atsumu-san to freely give it up to Hinata… to trust Hinata to get the ball to him like he does for Hinata… man, that’s love…

Hinata, you finally,  _ truly _ , found someone who could match you, the different half of the same monster. Congratulations, bokes…

**Sakusa Kiyoomi (27) Professional Volleyball Player**

I told you I’ll make you all regret for not picking me as best man, and I  _ will.  _ So… 

Love… I don’t know shit about it, really, because I’m aromantic, but being around these two for years, I learned what love is. So let me tell you what love is, taught by our newlyweds…

Love is Hinata coming in for practice in Atsumu’s hoodie, hair messy and half asleep but comfortable. And I’m not saying in a superficial way, not the, oh I wore my boyfriend’s hoodie and I look cute, or shit. Because it didn’t look cute, not to me anyway, but it looked like love, because Hinata looked like he had home wrapped around his shoulders, and I’ll watch Atsumu give him a hug, a kiss, another kiss, until Hinata’s fully awake and ready for warm up. In my defense, they do it in front of everybody, and there are just so many times you can look away and honestly I’m past the point of caring.

You heard from Bokuto their fights that end up with Atsumu not setting to Hinata, but those are the ones when it’s Hinata’s fault, when it’s Atsumu who’s mad and being petty. So let me tell you about the ones where it’s Atsumu’s fault, because, well, I want to. And why not, right? This is how it goes, Hinata comes in first, and by his face you’ll know right away, because he’ll look mad and the pinch in his eyebrows become permanent. A few minutes later Atsumu will come in, with Hinata’s favorite hot chocolate in his hands and Hinata takes it, and Atsumu will think he’s forgiven but he isn’t, not yet. And so his efforts continue, he offers to help Hinata stretch and he offers to wipe his sweat and he only ever sets to Hinata. It’s fucking annoying, really, but I think we tolerate them because they don’t usually fight, but when they do, the pain permeates to every single player on the team, and we all just hope they’ll fix it before we all die of heart break too.

Telling it all to you know, it seems a little funny, no? Atsumu running around Hinata like a lost puppy, except it really isn’t, watching Atsumu like that, it looks like desperation, eyes always on the verge of tears and his voice constantly shaking so he just doesn’t speak at all. He tells me, “Omi-kun, Shouyou hates me…” and his voice does this shaky thing where you  _ know  _ it hurts. And it does hurt because that shit stretches on for days—makes me wonder what kind of fucked up mistake Atsumu must’ve done to make Hinata so angry.

You know what finally gets them to make up? What makes Hinata melt? Yes, Bokuto, volleyball, thank you for shouting the answer, good job… When we’re done practicing for ten hours, Atsumu tells Hinata, “Can I toss to ya?” and Hinata will look at him, and Atsumu will be in the verge of tears, and Hinata will smile at him and say, “Okay…” And off they go…

I don’t really know what happens afterwards, if they have filthy make up sex or they talk to each other or something, but the next day they’ll be back and sappy and we’ll all know the storm has cleared.

Here’s the thing about being aromantic… I don’t feel romantically attracted to people. Sexually, sure, but romance is a concept alien to me until I saw those two, smiling at each other from across the court for no other reason than because they can. 

I know there will be more bad days to come, but if there’s something I learned from both of you, it’s that true love can conquer even the worst days. Shit that sounded so cheesy, but it’s true, and I hope you know that just like volleyball, you’ll never have to navigate this shit alone because we’ll all always be here, if only to tell Atsumu that no, Hinata  _ doesn’t  _ hate you.

**[ wedding vows ]**

**Hinata-Miya Shouyou (26) Professional Volleyball Player**

I remember when we started dating you liked asking me, “Who’s yer favorite setter?” and you look at me, wait for me to answer your name. And I always answer you, because it’s true, but also because I know you need to hear me say it. You are my favorite setter, not just because you are good or because you’re down to try new things with me even when in the middle of an official game. You are my favorite setter because you saw me, all those years ago when I clawed my way out beneath the concrete desperate to be seen,  _ you saw me _ . And you continued to see me for the years to come. Miya Atsumu, today you become my husband, and I want you to know, it was you, it is still you, and it will always be you.

**Miya-Hinata Atsumu (27) Professional Volleyball Player**

Shouyou… I wanted ta say all of this without cursin’ because Kita-san told me it’ll ruin the sanctity of the wedding, but  _ shit _ .  _ Shit.  _ Sorry, I can’t help it, I just can’t believe that we’re gettin’ married… Shouyou… people think everythin’ about us is volleyball, and, okay, most of us is, but it’s not our everythin’. And I like that, because everybody see us in volleyball, we play in front of thousands of people and ya know me, I hate sharing, so I’m glad there’re things about ya that I’ll get to keep fer myself. The way ya fall asleep—slowly, like the sun setting, the way ya kiss—tender and savage at the same time, and the way ya love me—hungry and clumsy, but true. And I’m glad that now I’ll have more of them to keep. 

Now, can we proceed so I can call ya my husband?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I'd really appreciate it if you let me know in the comments~ <3
> 
> Come be friends with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kodzucress/status/1314186506039255042?s=20)!


End file.
